It is well known that audio equipment, such as portable radios, are taken to construction sites, so that the construction workers can listen to music, talk shows, etc., while working. However, the audio equipment may be destroyed at the jobsite because tools may be dropped on them. Similarly, the equipment may fall from a table, etc., resulting in damage thereto.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an audio equipment that can withstand the rigors of a jobsite.
Furthermore, because construction workers have different cordless power tools, it would be beneficial if the audio equipment would receive the rechargeable battery packs used with the power tools in order to charge the battery packs and/or power the audio equipment.